


Release

by beren



Category: Masters of the Universe (1987), Masters of the Universe (Dolph Lundgren movie version)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-20
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Battle has an effect on people that Kevin is discovering while they all recover from the confrontation with Skeletor before returning home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is He-man movie-verse, but I've added a little of the 80's cartoon into it as well (not much, but a little :)). Don't ask me why I suddenly had the urge to write Master of the Universe; I've just given up arguing with my brain. Thanks to Soph for the Beta.

**Title:** MMOM20 - Release  
 **Fandom:** Masters of the Universe (Dolph Lundgren movie version)  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Pairing:** He-Man/Kevin  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the BBC. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:** semi-explicit sex, spoilers for the movie  
 **Summary:** Battle has an effect on people that Kevin is discovering while they all recover from the confrontation with Skeletor before returning home.  
 **Author's Notes:** Okay, so this is He-man movie-verse, but I've added a little of the 80's cartoon into it as well (not much, but a little :)). Don't ask me why I suddenly had the urge to write Master of the Universe; I've just given up arguing with my brain. Thanks to Soph for the Beta.  
 **Word Count:** 2,154  
 **Link:** [to MMOM 2009 fic links](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/468476.html)  
[ My Fanfic Listings (LJ)](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/485699.html) | [My Fanfic Listings (DreamW)](http://beren-writes.dreamwidth.org/130047.html)

The sorceress had healed Julie, but had forbidden them to travel back home straight away to give Julie time to rest. Since Julie was asleep, that left Kevin at a loose end and he was wandering around. He wasn't sure where he was going and he had to admit he was a little lost by the time he wandered past a doorway and saw a familiar figure. More relieved than anything else, he walked forward and knocked on the door jam. He-man looked up and immediately smiled.

"Kevin," the man greeted, "please come in."

"I don't mean to intrude," Kevin said, but stepped in anyway; "the sorceress put Julie to sleep for a while and I thought I'd explore, but I think I'm lost."

That earned him an amused look from his friend.

"Grayskull can be very tricky for strangers," He-man told him and put down the sword he had been sharpening.

"Very beautiful though," Kevin felt the need to defend the castle, even with it's tricky passages.

He-man nodded in agreement.

"Definitely that," the hero of Eternia told him. "Would you like some food, I just fetched some from the kitchens."

It was only then that Kevin realised he was rather hungry, so he sat down on the other side of the small table that was stacked with fruit and some dishes he could not name.

"Thank you," he said and smiled, "we ate earlier, but I seem to be hungry again."

"It's the magic," He-man told him, picking up a piece of something fruitlike and beginning to eat it; "it can be draining on a body's resources sometimes. Most of us have been doing a lot of eating since we returned."

That made sense and so Kevin didn't feel so bad about tucking in.

"That's a relief," he said after swallowing a delicious mouthful of something, "I didn't want to seem greedy."

That made He-man laugh.

"I do not think anyone will think that," He-man told him. "I believe I saw Teela and Duncan leaving the kitchens with what looked like a barrow full of food when I arrived."

Kevin laughed as well; it made for a funny mental image.

They ate in silence for a few moments, but brining up Teela had nudged a question in Kevin's mind that he had been wondering about since they had seen the Eternians in action. Eventually he couldn't resist.

"So," he said, trying to sound casual, "are you and Teela, umm, y'know?"

He-man looked at him and appeared somewhat confused.

"I'm sorry," He-man said, "I don't understand."

They were quite used to not quite following the meaning of each other after their joint battle against Skeletor, but Kevin had hoped this would have been universal.

"Is she your girlfriend?" he asked.

"She is a very good friend," He-man replied with a smile.

Clearly they were getting nowhere.

"Are you and she an item?" Kevin tried again. "Y'know, together? You seemed close."

He-man finally seemed to catch on.

"Oh," the man said and grinned, "no we are comrades in arms, but never more than that. You and Julie, however, I believe are destined to be together a long time."

Kevin smiled at that; he hoped so. He was a little shocked at He-man's open admission, but he assumed that such things were just accepted in Eternia. It would have been so much easier if there weren't bigoted idiots at home.

"Yeah, I want to be with her for the rest of my life," Kevin replied, thinking fondly of his beautiful girlfriend.

Unfortunately his thoughts went a little further than he had hoped; the last time he had seen Julie she had been all but naked under a very flimsy sheet. One of the reasons he had decided to take a walk was to work off the excess energy and wandering ideas in his head. He and Julie hadn't actually ever gone all the way; after her parents had died it just hadn't seemed right, but he had lots of imagination.

"She is a very beautiful girl," He-man agreed, "and a beautiful soul; you are very lucky."

Kevin nodded and shifted in his seat; yeah, she was beautiful alright.

"Is everything alright, Kevin?" He-man asked after a few moments. "You seemed uncomfortable."

"Oh, it's nothing," he replied a little too quickly and shifted in his seat again.

He just knew he was blushing.

"Ah," He-man said with a knowing smile, "yes, the after effects of a battle can be most distracting."

Well that was one way of putting it.

"Perhaps we could alleviate each other's problem?" was not what Kevin expected to hear next.

For a moment he thought he had heard wrong, then he decided they were misunderstanding each other again.

"What?" was about the most sensible question he could come up with.

"You and I," He-man replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "if it pleases you, could assist each other. I also find myself with left over adrenaline and magical currents which have affected me in a similar way to that which they had affected you."

Kevin was sure his mouth was hanging open and then he began to get a little annoyed. They had just been talking about how much he loved Julie and now he was being propositioned; he didn't like that at all.

"I think I'll go," he said tersely and stood up.

He-man looked confused.

"Kevin, have I offended you?" the man asked as he went to walk out.

"Offended?" he replied, unable to keep his anger in any more. "Why would I be offended when we were just talking about the woman I love and then you go and ask me that?"

He-man looked even more confused, but then seemed to realise something.

"Ah," He-man said as if he had just thought of a possibility that had not occurred to him before, "I apologise, I believe we may have found yet another cultural difference between our worlds; I meant no offense. I offered nothing more than I would any male comrade in arms. Please, sit and finish your meal."

Now Kevin was left feeling wrong footed and confused, but he did sit back down again.

"I don't get it," he admitted, but did not touch the food again yet.

"Then allow me to explain," He-man replied, seemingly very pleased that he had chosen to sit. "In Eternia we have a warrior code, we have always been a warrior people even though we strive for peace. On the battle field the spirits are raised and oft times other needs as well, but there are no lovers in the places of battle. That which I offered was simple release, nothing more, that which a man would offer another man or a woman would offer another woman, not that which a lover would offer another. I fear that in your world there is no such distinction?"

"Not so much," Kevin said, realising he had judged He-man a little too harshly. "So it's just something a friend does for another then?"

He-man smiled at that and nodded.

"Precisely," He-man replied and went back to eating; "the touch of another is often much more satisfying than dealing with such a situation oneself."

That gave Kevin something to think about; the Eternians definitely seemed less uptight than people were at home. He remembered reading somewhere about ancient Greeks or something like that being of the same opinion.

"So do you have anyone at the moment?" he found himself asking, because he didn't feel comfortable only knowing part of things.

He-man looked sad for a moment and then shook his head.

"No," the other man replied, "I have not had a lover for some time. I had one once, he was beautiful and his name was Elan."

Kevin made a mental note that Eternians were definitely not as uptight at the man part.

"Once, when I was younger I was two men; a prince and a hero," He-man said with a sad smile. "No one knew that Prince Adam became He-man and as a prince I allowed myself a lover. But then Elan was killed in one of Skeletor's raids and I realised that I could no longer be two people; that Eternia needed me to be He-man all the time. I went to the sorceress and asked her to grant me the power at all times, which she reluctantly did. I believe she still expects me to return and ask to become Adam again, and who knows, now that Skeletor is dead, perhaps I will be able to."

It sounded like such a lonely existence and Kevin suddenly felt like a real heel for having rejected He-man's offer so harshly, given that he knew it had been made out of genuine friendship. Things on Eternia were different because of more than magic and he was beginning to see that. He came to a very quick decision.

"Can I change my mind?" he said, leaping in on impulse.

He-man appeared surprised again.

"Kevin," the man said kindly, "you do not need to feel obliged to me. This is not something I would coerce you into doing."

"You're not," he assured his companion. "Look, you're right, the battle did do things to me and I have been wondering what to do about it and this is your world, your culture and while I'm here I should try and adapt and we could help each other out."

It all came out in a bit more of a rush than Kevin would have liked, but it did earn him a small smile from He-man.

"Perhaps," was the enigmatic response, "but for now, let us eat. We can decide on this later."

As it turned out, eating became listening to stories of battles and victories for Kevin as He-man explained all about Eternia and her continuing stand against all that was dark. They moved from sitting at the table, to sitting on a very comfortable couch and Kevin reciprocated by telling He-man about some of the scrapes he had gotten into because of the band. It was nothing compared to He-man's exploits, but He-man seemed to enjoy hearing about them anyway.

It was only when it was getting much later that Kevin realised he was still buzzed and somehow, once again in a less than comfortable state. The Eternian's seemed to know what they were on about when they said battle had a certain effect; maybe it was all the magic that was flung around or the fallout from the futuristic laser weapon things, but Kevin definitely couldn't seem to shake his body's needs.

"Allow me to assist you?" He-man asked when Kevin had been squirming in his seat for a few minutes.

This was it; the offer again and Kevin thought about it one more time and then nodded. He-man smiled and reached over, helping him to undo the pants he was wearing. His normal clothes were being cleaned, so he was wearing Eternian garb, of which He-man's nimble fingers made very short work. There did not seem to be any bashfulness about the whole thing and Kevin gasped and leant back a bit as He-man wrapped a very strong hand around his cock. There was definitely something to be said for it not being his own hand as his nerves sang.

"Just relax, Kevin," He-man said in a gentle tone, "I have you."

And He-man definitely did, that was for sure. It also became very clear very quickly that He-man knew exactly what he was doing and was very good at it, because he had Kevin falling apart, bit by bit, under his hand. Julie had touched him there precisely once when they had fumbled around in the back of his car and he hated to admit it, but there was a lot to be said for experience. His brain felt like it was melting as He-man worked him and all ability to move was slowly being removed from his limbs.

When he finally bucked into He-man's hand and came it sent the most incredibly good feelings into every corner of his body and he was left gasping and sated and, for the first time since they had arrived in Eternia, relaxed. All tension seemed to have fallen out of him and all he could do was sit there, head back, eyes closed and breathe.

"Kevin," He-man asked after a few moments, "are you well?"

That made Kevin laugh, just a little.

"Yeah," he replied, finally opening his eyes and lifting his head, "my brain's mush, but I'm very much fine, thank you. Give me a few minutes to recover and I'll do my best to pay you back."

Then he let his head flop back again and enjoyed the after glow. That seemed to amuse He-man, who laughed gently.

"Take your time, Kevin," He-man said from beside him, "take your time."

**The End**


End file.
